


Dehydration

by fullmetalscully



Series: Camp Nano 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Royai - Freeform, comforting riza, dumb roy, hughes loves those two dorks, kind of, riza knows best, roy is a dumb idiot, tired riza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Riza always knows best. You would think Roy knew that by now





	Dehydration

**Author's Note:**

> "If you're still taking prompts could you write a royai oneshot where Roy has been really sick and ends up so dehydrated that he passes out in front of his entire team, including the elric brothers and Maes Hughes and Riza seems especially worried and Hughes is suspicious so she finally reveals to him at the hospital that she and Roy have been secretly seeing each other for over a year and when they visit Roy, hughes sees them together and knew that riza would make the perfect wife for roy?" - anon
> 
> originally posted on tumblr

"Sir, I really think-"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant."

He heard Hawkeye exhale forcefully through her nose, clearly unhappy at his dismissal of her quiet concern. Roy knew he should listen, she always knew better than him, but they were close to finishing this tour and he didn’t want to delay their time in the heat any longer. His headache was pounding in his skull so badly it wouldn’t let him focus on anything else. A quick glance through squinted eyes told him Hawkeye was just as uncomfortable as he was in this freak heat wave, however their tour guide seemed less than concerned.

General Grumman had been explaining the goings on in the East for the last half hour as they toured with the team around Eastern HQ. Unfortunately, their military clothes were heavy in the oppressive and unforgiving East City heat. It was the height of summer and in order to appear composed and in control - a façade he put up almost every day - Roy had opted to leave his black jacket on. It was no wonder Hawkeye had noticed his swearing, because it was pouring off him. Stupidly, in order to save face, he kept said jacket on.

Couple that with the flu like symptoms he had discovered earlier that morning, today was an accident waiting to happen.

 _Idiot_ , was the thought that came to him as he felt the world greying.

"Sir?" Hawkeye called, concerned. Roy swayed on his feet, feet stalling, then one shooting out to the side to catch his balance. He felt Hawkeye's hands - because who else would it be, really - on his shoulders, directing him towards something he did not know. His vision was still greying, almost gone. He felt even more uncomfortably hot, his skin burning underneath his clothes.

He saw Edward turn around, heard the clang of Alphonse’s armour as he too stopped walking. _Well, at least the kid will get a kick out of this_ , Roy thought as he felt bile burn in the back of his throat. He hadn’t eaten anything that morning thanks to his elusive appetite and the flu, so that sweet burn was all acid. Great.

Roy supposed this made him and Edward even now. The kid had griped all the way to the East about coming here for this tour, even after Roy explained that it was an operation to gather intel about high military command, just like Madame Christmas did through her bar. However, that didn’t satisfy Edward. They were heading east anyway, Roy had grumbled to Hawkeye as he tried to will his headache away while boarding the train that morning. When would the kid give him a break?

Well, not after this embarrassment.

"Mustang?" Grumman asked, regarding his condition.

Roy swayed, body going limp as he heard Hawkeye order someone to get him some water.

* * *

"Sir, that -"

"Spare me the lecture, please, Hawkeye," Roy groaned in response, leaning back against the pillows of the hospital bed he was occupying. Not only had he passed out from heat exhaustion and dehydration, but he'd done it in front of a General and the rest of his team.

"- was completely idiotic," Hawkeye continued to admonish, disregarding his request. Not that he would have been able to stop her anyway. "I knew there was something wrong and you just _had_ to play the bigger man, didn't you?"

"Lieutenant -" he warned.

"Heat stroke is not a joke, as I'm sure you remember." Her eyes pinned his, trapping him in them. He did remember. She'd suffered from it when they were kids after escaping into the forest during the summer on one of Roy's days off from studying. He had panicked but luckily a local hunter who had been out searching for meat had come across them and gotten help. Roy still remembered it as one of the most terrifying experiences of his childhood. "Which is why I was able to recognise the signs and tried to warn you –"

"Sorry, I should have listened," he replied in exasperation, still embarrassed about passing out in front of everyone. Shame creeped into his chest every time he thought about it. "I remember how bad it was," Roy added, voice quieter, hands fisting the sheet by his sides. "I'm sorry."

He shifted in his bed, expression showing his discomfort and Hawkeye reached behind his back to move a pillow, so he was more comfortable. He shot her a grateful smile, to which her expression softened slightly, and Hawkeye returned his smile.

"Knock, knock!" Roy heard Hughes announces jovially from the doorway. He groaned again, head hitting the pillow. Roy also didn't miss how Hawkeye almost jumped away from his side, putting space between the two of them.

* * *

As Hughes watched Hawkeye fluff up the pillows behind Mustang without being asked, he grinned to himself, his suspicions were confirmed. They were made to be together, no doubt about it.

"So," Hughes began, barely able to contain his amusement as he sauntered into the room. Spinning one of the chairs at Mustang's bedside around backwards, he sat in it, forearms resting atop the back of the chair. "What's all this about?" he grinned.

The pair blinked at him in confusion.

"All what?" Mustang asked.

Now, Hughes didn't get far in the investigations department based on his good looks. Despite the glasses, his sharp eyes picked up on the stiffening of the Lieutenant's shoulders, the way her fingers twitched slightly by her sides, looking like she was trying her hardest not to ball them into fists. Mustang looked genuinely confused, but that dumbass had never been good at picking up on a certain range of emotions radiating from his Lieutenant.

For someone who envisioned a better future for this country, he was certainly blind when it came to Riza Hawkeye, Hughes mused.

"You two." Finally, Roy picked up on what he was getting at and he too stiffened. They wore matching expressions, that "oh shit we might be busted here but I'm trying not to let it show" look. It was adorable.

"I don't know what you're talking -" Roy began casually, expertly recovering from his slip up. Hawkeye, however, remained guarded and looked ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"I just stood and watched the Lieutenant fluff up the pillow behind you without being asked to," Hughes pointed out. "And I bet you both didn't even think about it.” _Bingo_. “That's not behaviour a CO and a subordinate share, is it? So, how long?"

The room was silent for a moment or two. Finally, they shared a look and a silent communication passed between the two. Surprisingly, it was Hawkeye who answered.

"After Roy graduated from the academy."

Hughes raised an eyebrow. _That_ was interesting. He chuckled. "Well you certainly have everyone fooled, me included."

"Hughes," Mustang began to beg. "You can't -"

"Tell anyone, I know. I'm not stupid. You two, maybe," he winked. "But not me. I couldn't do that to a friend." As fun as it would be to watch Mustang began, Hughes didn't want to invoke Hawkeye's wrath. "It will be out little secret,” Hughes winked, rising from his chair.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I’m doing?” Mustang asked, mildly affronted.

“Nah, I had something _way_ more important to ask,” Hughes replied while opening the door, turning to shoot them both a knowing look. “Plus, I’ve got my own two eyes, I can see how well you’re doing.” Mustang frowned. Hughes left the room laughing at his expression. “Get yourself a wife, Roy,” he called back over his shoulder with a wave, hearing Roy grumble loudly. “Preferably the woman right under your nose, you blind bastard” he added softly to himself.

“Hey, is the Colonel okay?” Alphonse asked as the Elric brothers hastily made their way up the corridor towards Mustang’s room. The worry was clear in Alphonse’s voice and even Edward looked concerned.

“He’ll be fine,” Hughes reassured them. “He has the best people looking after him,” he grinned.


End file.
